After Your Story
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: What happens after Niyx Raedon dies? Nobody knows. Or do they?


**This is the story about after Niyx's death. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **After Your Story**

Falling… Falling… Falling…

That's all I'm doing. Falling continuously through the fluffy clouds, not knowing when I'll land. Just falling…

After plunging through the sky for what seems like hours, I finally land on something that feels like a pillow. It's soft and it cushions my fall. I stand up with a groan and the first thing I notice is that I'm not in pain. I look down at my armour which had been attacked when my best friend had stabbed me. There was a hole there with my dried silver blood, but I wasn't bleeding anymore. None of the pain was physical anymore. It was all mental now.

Pain at the thought of my best friend stabbing me. Pain at the thought of him using the old claiming ritual. Pain at the thought that I could kill him. _That I could kill him_. That thought was preposterous.

I scanned my surroundings. All I could see were clouds, clouds and more puffy clouds. Turning around, I come face to face with a building. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to figure out where it'd come from. ' _Maybe it's an illusion'_ my brain thinks but my heart knows it isn't. Looking to my left and right, I can see the building travels as far as my eyes can see. In front of me is an oak double door. The whole building is huge, reaching even further into the clouds. I crane my neck, trying to see it's top with no success.  
"Hello. We've been expecting you." The doors open with a creak. I stop my search for the top of the building and instead try and search for the voice. I peer through the crack in the doors. Inside is an amazing sight that will stay with me forever.

Inside, there are so many people. There are people just sitting with friends chatting and others fighting over girls. "Welcome. I hope you enjoy your eternal stay at Mortuus Liber Lodge." I swerve around, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. Not seeing where it came from, I try and distinguish who the other people are. My Freyan friend Alex was very helpful I realise. I could correctly guess who some of the people in the room were thanks to Alex's Freyan books.

At one side of the room, there were three girls on seats talking. I could tell they came from the Freyan book, The Hunger Games. The blond haired one was Primrose Everdeen and the one with curly black hair was Rue. The other girl also had black hair, so I knew she was Clove.

On the other side of the room were another group of three standing, two men and a woman. I could tell _they_ were from Harry Potter. The woman had purple hair and I knew she was Tonks. The two men both wore shabby suits but one had bright red hair so I knew that one was Fred Weasley. The other man I guessed was Remus Lupin, husband of Tonks. All around the room, I spotted more people I recognised from Alex's Freyan books. I spotted the Warvold brothers, Thomas and Roland, and Armon the Giant from The Land of Elyon. I saw Tris and Will from Divergent. Newt, Alby, Teressa, Ben and many others were from the Maze Runner. There were so many people, some I knew from Alex's Freyan books, others I didn't. They all looked happy here though.

"Excuse me Mr. But your room and roommate are expecting you." Turning, I saw an old man talking to me.  
"Pardon?" I was confused. The man replied patiently.

"Your room and roommate are expecting you. Follow me please." He started to walk to the right, past all the people. I quickened, trying not to lose him. I was surprised my Meyarin powers hadn't come into this place with me but then again, I probably would've been able to see the top of the building if they had. The man walked at a brisk pace and it took much of my concentration not to lose him. There were so many people. At every turn, I could see one person or another, no space to breath and be alone. Alex would've been in awe of this place. My stomach gives a sorrowful note of sadness for me and because it's hungry and wants to be fed. After a good half hour of walking, we come to an emptier hallway. On both sides are lifts, people laughing and chatting while waiting. The man grips my arm tightly as the doors open and we step in. I get squished between a boy about 17 and a man with a shaved head. I could tell they were from the series, The Raven Cycle. The boy had a dented cheek so I suspected it was Noah Czerny, come for a visit. The other man I assumed was Nial Lynch.  
"Floor 905." People got out, but the lift didn't get any more spacious. More poeple clambered in, making the space even more squished. Turning my gaze upward, I could see that there were numbers on it.  
"The floor numbers. There are about 3900 floors now, but more are being made every day to accommodate everyone." A chilly voice whispered into my ear. Turing around, man with a pale face and even more pale skin was standing next to me now.

"Thanks for telling me."  
"No problem. I'm Rafal by the way. Rafal from The School for Good and Evil. Who are you?" The name makes my brain try and figure out where I'd heard it before, but I was unsuccessful once again. I hated my new mortal abilities.

"I'm Niyx. Niyx Raedon." Rafal nodded for me to continue but I didn't know what he wanted. I said as much to him and he looked pityingly at me.

"Oh, you're new here. You haven't been told yet. Well, everybody here, person or animal or hybrid or whatever, belongs to a book. Do you know what the Lodge name means?" I shake my head, completely confused. "It means technically means dead or dead book. Everybody here is dead. Everybody died in their book." I shake my head faster, trying to process what he said. He must've assumed I meant no though, because he then said. "Believe it or not newbie. But soon, you'll have to accept it."

"Floor 1290." With a wink and a wicked smile, he was gone. Feeling a bit stunned, I didn't realise until the lodge man grabbed my arm, that we had reached my floor. I looked up just as I was dragged away, seeing the floor number. It read 1338. I was relieved to see that this floor didn't look as full as what I assumed was the foyer, but it still had people filling the hall. After walking to the left for what felt like ages but was probably only 5 minutes, we came to a door.  
"Here is your room Mr Raedon. Your roommate is coming but why don't you just settle in first." The man left and I was all alone. The door had no handle, so I had to guess how to get in. It wasn't too hard, just a hand print but finding _where_ to put my hand was difficult. I had to reach up to the top of the door and hold my hand there for it to scan.

Once in my room, I surveyed where I was. There were two twin beds against the wall opposite me and a bedside table next to each. On each wall above the bed was a painting. The one on the right depicted two boys by a campfire. They had their backs to the campfire so I couldn't see who they were. The picture on the left was glitching, like it was still deciding what to depict. It finally chose a picture. In the picture were two girls and two boys. Just looking at it made me tear up. The picture obviously depicted Alex, Mayra, Aven and me. I turned my eyes away, not wanting to look at it anymore. Instead, I focus my attention on the window between the two beds. Looking out, I see another scene that makes my heart ache. Through the window is Alex in Kaiden's arms, Soraya protectively hovering over them. They're in Athora's cave and Alex is clutching a letter in her hand. It's my letter. I try and hold back the tears, but they spill without my consent. They keep flowing and I don't bother about who can see me, I just let all of it out. All my fear, all my sadness, all my pain. I let it all wash away.

"Hey!" I turn around, seeing a boy with blonde hair leaning against the doorframe. He looks around the age of 16 but the wiseness in his eyes makes me think he's more around 20.  
"Hey" I say weakly. My tears had drained my body of energy.  
"You must be Niyx. It's nice to meet you. Are you ok?" I nod, wiping the remaining tears off my face.

"Yeah. It's just all so different. And... And I've lost so much." My body shakes and I fall onto my knees. The boy is by my side in an instant, holding me. I'd never felt anything like it, the warmth, the kindness. I cry into his shoulder while he rubs my back. I couldn't believe this weakness. Snivelling, I pull away.  
"I'm so sorry. I should've... I could've..."  
"Don't be afraid of crying mate. We've all done it. We all do it. If you don't, you have no feelings." I'm thankful for such a kind boy. "What's your story?" I tell him. I tell him about Alex and how Medora relies on her and her alone to save everyone. I tell him about Mayra and how I thought I'd lost her long ago. I tell him about Roka and Kyia, about my father and my mother. I even tell him about the other mortals I'd met, Alex's allies and enemies. I tell him about Aven and how I betrayed him. I tell him about all my good and tough times. More tears come but I don't feel ashamed of crying anymore. After I finish, I realise I don't even know the lad's name.  
"I'm so sorry. I just realised. I don't know anything about you and yet I'm just pouring another burden onto you. What's your name? What's your story?" The youth smiled sadly.

"From what you've told me, you probably know my relatives." He stops and looked wistfully toward the window. From where I'm seated, I see a small boy in a cave. He's not in Athora's cave, but in another one that I don't know. The boy is crying, big fat tears and cursing the wind. I can't hear him, but I can see his lips form a name. A name that is familiar. I feel a tug at my arm and turn. The boy looks at the ground and then into my eyes. His are a bright emerald green, full of mischief.

"I'm Luka Sparker." He pulls me close and tells me his story.


End file.
